The present invention relates to a wheel speed detector that is intended to detect the rotating speed of a wheel and used for the antilock brake or the like of an automobile.
Conventionally, as a wheel speed detector of this type, there has been provided a detector that is provided with a magnetic sensor fixed to the fixed side of an inner wheel and an outer wheel and a magnetic ring arranged on the rotating side so as to face this magnetic sensor and detects the rotating speed of the wheel by detecting a magnetic field varied in accordance with the rotation of this magnetic ring by means of the magnetic sensor.
The wheel speed detector of the above type has conventionally been arranged independently of a seal device for sealing a space between the inner wheel and the outer wheel with respect to the outside. This accordingly requires a special-purpose space and disadvantageously leads to a lack of compactness. The above arrangement also requires certain consideration for the dispositional relation of the detector relative to the other components that constitute the wheels and accordingly leads to the problem that the workability in the assembling stage is not good.